Entre nosotros
by Ely-sama
Summary: Hermione por eventualidades de la vida encuentra en la persona menos pensada una hermosa amistad. Solo el tiempo dirá si perdurará o mutará a otra cosa.
1. Chapter 1

Afuera el frío calaba los huesos, pese a la multitud de personas que transitaban en las calles, el calor humano se disipaba. Era un grato alivio ingresar en esa cafetería, el olor a canela inundaba el ambiente y el calor del inmenso hogar, ubicado en el centro del salor, reconfortaba el cuerpo. Adoraba ese lugar. Daba la bienvenida por donde se viera o se posara uno. Desde los mullidos sillones, que te invitaban a quedarte dormidos en ellos, la bella imagen de ese hogar, a cuyo chisporrotear de llamas solo lo separaban del resto del local unas paredes de vidrio traslúcido.

Ni que me conociera tán bien. Mi acompañante ya se encontraba ubicado en mi lugar favorito. Apartado del resto de las mesas, al lado de una ventana estaba esta pequeña mesa para dos, estratégicamente ubicada, de forma tal que tenía una vista casi panorámica de toda la confitería, en especial del hogar, y sin embargo, una bella vista al exterior donde se apreciaba como se agolpaban los copos de nieve. Tercer día consecutivo de nevada. Una humeante taza de chocolate, unos ricos bizcochos de limón y un buen libro harían mi tarde de relajación perfecta.

Pero hoy tenía otros planes. Bien divisé a mi mejor amigo, caminé esquivando sillas y comensales, pero a paso firme.

-Llegas tarde Granger- me sonrió de lado.

-Fue apenas un minuto.

\- Para ser exactos un minuto veinte, tiempo suficiente para ordenar por ambos.

-Lo de siempre?

-Lo de siempre, aunque me tomé la libertad de hacer un mínimo cambio, es viernes, hay que disfrutar.

Sus ojos tenían una chispa de diversión, juguetones, se traía algo entre manos. Suspiré profundamente mientras dejaba mi abrigo en el respaldar de una tercera silla que me acercó él.

-Que tal tu semana? Mucho estrés con las invitaciones? -la ironía nunca podía faltar.

-En serio?! Vamos, si sabes como terminó- su risilla me perforaba el cerebro, su pequeño deleite en verme fastidiada.

-La comadreja se lo perdió...bueno, no me mires así-lo quería matar- esta bien, Weasley se lo perdió...Contenta?

-Un poco, solo un poco... pero sí, una larga semana. Pero hubiera sido un tremendo error continuar- carraspeo, hechándose hacia atras en su asiento, mirando hacia el techo con la expresión de "gracias Merlín, por fin la iluminaste!"

-Hace cinco años que te vengo diciendo lo mismo! Que no era para tí! Y que hiciste? Me mandaste a fritar esparragos a China! Y ahora...?

-Tenías razón- admití resignada

-Siempre la tengo Granger, siempre.

Nuestros pedidos se aparecieron en la mesa. Como dsifrutaba tomar la taza con ambas manos mientras el calor entibiaba mis huesos, me producía un exquisito escalofrío por toda la espalda, difrutaba mucho de eso. Pero el chasquido de unos dedos a la altura de mis ojos cerrados me sacó de mi ensoñazon.

-Vamos Granger, parece que estas teniendo un orgasmo con esa taza...- automáticamente sentí que todos los colores se me venían a la cara, infeliz. Traté de cambiar el tema.

-Como se encuentra Scorpius?

-Él? En estos momentos siendo muy mimado por mi madre y malcriado por mi padre. En resumidas cuentas, se encuentra bien.

-Me alegro. Y sabes algo de ella? Ya pasaron, dos años.

-Un año, siete meses -enarqué una ceja, necesaria tanta presición?- Y si, está saliendo con un banquero, en lo que va del año cambió tres veces de departamento, renunció a dos trabajos, paso de castaña a pelirroja y ahora castaña de nuevo. Conclución, las muggles estan locas! Locas Granger, locas!

-Por si lo olvidas... yo soy...-pero no me dejó terminar la frase.

-Alto! No eres muggle. Eres una bruja que por las eventualidades del destino tienes padres muggles, que algo de magia deben tener para que nacieras como naciste. Yo hablo de muggles, muggles. Y están todas locas.

Me heché a reir, era muy cómico ver como trataba de defender la teoría que postulaba, y no era menos. Desde hace tres años que estudia la genialogía de todos los brujos y brujas y la evolución de los muggles hacia la magia.

-Hace cuanto fue eso?

-Lo de Natasha? Cuatro años. Que locura!

-Estuviste dos años desaparecido, quién iba a pensar, que vos, de entre todos los magos, se iba a enamorar de una muggle.

-Y segirla hasta Francia? En mis años en Hogwarts ni yo me hubiera creído capaz de algo tan descabellado.

-Y regresaste con regalo y todo...jajaja

-Eres perversa Granger-suspiró- fue lo mejor que me pasó. El volver a casa con el pequeño en brazos y ver la cara de felicidad a mi madre sin importar qué...

-Y Lucius?-se encongió levemente de hombros.

-Hoy lo malcría, ya ves.

-Bueno, profesionalmente, vamos bien, pero afectivamente...

-Dejamos mucho que desear... son las cosas de la vida.

-Es nuestra actitud ante las relaciones...

-Habla por tí misma, yo ya tengo un hijo, tu ni llegaste al altar...

-Eso fue un golpe bajo, al menos no soy madre soltera, como cierto padre que conozco...

-Al menos no mandé a fritar espárragos al único tonto que me daba vueltas...

-Que estas queriendo decir? Que no puedo conquistar a nadie?

-No lo quería decir así, pero vas bien encaminada Granger.

-Draco Malfoy, si quiero te puedo tener a tí zumbandome como abejita a la miel- entrecerre mis ojos y me recliné sobre la pequeña mesa, lo que hizo que él dejase escapar una tremenda carcajada.

-Que Merlín y Flamel me libre de semejante castigo!

-Uggg! Juro que te golpearía hurón!

-Esa es manera de comportarse? Una alta funcionaria del Ministerio de Magia? Pobres padres, pagaron semejante colegio de magia y hechicería, ni que hablar de las Academias, y terminamos en esto Granger?

-Y para cuando te acostumbrarás a llamarme por mi nombre.

-Nunca Hermione, por que haces esas preguntas tan tontas.

Sin más, se levantó de su asiento, me acercó mi abrigo y dejó pagada la mesa. Cuando intenté dar siquiera un par de pasos, mis rodillas flaquearon. En un rápido movimiento, Daco me sostuvo por la cintura. Mis mejillas ardían, y no sabía si era por la vergüenza que sentía o algo más.

-Vaya, no pensé que fueses tan floja-fue cuando recordé que mencionó un cambio en el pedido, algo que salía de lo usual.

-Que era el toque del que hablaste?

-No te diste cuenta? Pedí que le agregasen una medida de licor de fuego al chocolate. Es viernes Granger, hay que disfrutar.

Disimulando la forma en como me ayudaba a mantener una marcha semi coordinada, logramos salir de local.

-Te llevo hasta casa o crees poder sola?

-Me metiste en esto...Ahora lo arreglas.

-Muy bien, te doy a elegir, quieres el método tradicional o al estilo muggle?

-Tradicional, voy a llegar más rápido.

-Excelente elección, al estilo muggle entonces, por aquí- o se volvió sordo o me estaba jugando una broma, pero salir a Londres atravesando el Caldero Chorreante para llegar a casa, no era la forma más rápida, que se olvidó de las redes flu?

-Es una broma? Puedo estar ebria...-me sonrió, era evidente, tenía otros planes.

-Quiero mostrarte un lugar, prometo dejarte en casa después de eso. Ahora vamos, que hace un frío que me hiela los dedos!


	2. Chapter 2

La sensación de calidez que producía el vaso de plástico aislante contra mi rostro era impagable. Draco me miraba de soslayo enarcando una ceja. Venía luchando contra el frío de mi cara con el café quemado que él me compró a la salida del subte para revertir los efectos del licor de fuego, wisky o lo que fuera. Bastante bochorno pasé al tener que moverme colgada del brazo de mi amigo para disimular mi flojera. Subir y bajar de andenes, trepar escaleras, evitar caer de bruces un par de veces. Mi suerte se basaba en el fornido brazo del que me sostenía.

Ahora más tranquila y con mayor autocontról sobre mi cuerpo logro balancearme con gracia a su lado, sin dejar de hacer rodar por mi rosto el vaso de café. Apenas unos sorbos de la bebida bastaron para que recuperase mi sobriedad. Nunca presté mucha atención hacia donde me guiaba, pero llegamos a la orilla del Tames, la vista era hermosa, pero para nada especial. No me quitaba el aliento. Él se apoyó en el barandal y me miraba divertido.

-Que hiciste con todas esas cartas que te envié cuando vivía en París?- inició una nueva conversación de forma desinteresada.

-Las conservo a cada una, cuando me aburro las leo -nos sonreímos mutuamente- además son la única posibilidad para extorcionarte si fuera necesario.

-Hey! Tan malo soy? - negué enérgicamente- pero si las llegases a usar en mi contra, serían más que efectivas. Las locuras que escribí.

-Son impagables- él sonrrió de lado- y volviste a ponerte en contacto con ella?

-Para nada, ni lo intentaría. Es un tema superado.

-Pero para ser superado, sabes bastante de ella.

-Granger, tengo un hijo, y tiene derecho de saber quién es su madre. Ahora es pequeño, pero no falta mucho para que me pregunte por ella. No pienso ser un obstáculo entre ellos.

-Pero ella lo...- no pude terminar la frase, pues con un ademán de su mano me hizo callar. Acto seguido revisó su reloj de bolsillo y sonrrió victorioso.

-Es hora, cierra los ojos-si bien somos amigos, cuando este se traía algo entre manos, era inevitable que sospechara. Sin embargo, hice caso.

Pasaron unos minutos y me empezaba a impacientar. Había mucho silencio a mi alrededor. Creí por un segundo que Draco me había abandonado allí, como una de sus grandes e ingeniosas bromas. Pero una suave melodía calmó mis ánimos y decidí abrir los ojos. Cerca nuestro se encontraba un joven muy humilde tocando un violín. La música era bella, pero no podía identificar al compositor.

-Es impresionante, no es cierto?-Draco seguía apoyado en la misma posición- lo descubrí en una de mis noches de insomnio, de esas en las que salgo a caminar sin rumbo?

\- Bello...

-Granger, no es necesario que recalques lo evidente, siempre supe cuán atractivo soy -le proferí un suave codazo.

-No lo arruines -en un gesto involuntario, pasó su brazo por mis hombros atrayendome hacia él para brindarme algo de calor, pues notó mi leve tiritar, sobando mi brazo.

-Puede que ella nos haya abandonado o expulsado de su vida, pero siempre puede arrepentirse. No quiero ser el causante de una separación de esa naturaleza, al contrario. Quiero brindarle la posibilidad de un reencuentro.

-Y que pasará contigo? -se encongió levemente de hombros.

-Y lo que vengo haciendo desde entonces, vivir. Y en tu caso?

-Vivir supongo.

-Supones? Que respuesta mas vaga.

-Y ahora por qué?- me separé unos pasos, rompiendo el abrazo-no veo la posibilidad de formalizar nada en estos momentos.

-Hasta hace un par de horas me desafiabas a que me podías hacer caer en tus redes si te lo proponías, y ahora bajas los brazos derrotada por una batalla que ni luchaste, y ni piensas luchar. Me descepcionas.-me estepó con aire resuelto.

-Sabes que no es así. Por Ronald hice todo lo posible por retenerlo a mi lado, y nada resultó. No fui suficiente mujer.

-Y vaya que no! Una chica inteligente, con un buen sentido del humor, perpicaz, valiente, soñadora, eximia chef, buena para lo que se proponga y, para rematar, hermosa, dueña de una de las sonrrisas más preciosas; después de la mía, claro, no está al nivel de Weasley. -bufó al terminar-Semejante comadreja, si se fue con la loca de Lavander en buena hora!- mi rostro ensombrecido debió exasperarlo más- Vamos Hermione, con la mano en el corazón, te veías con Weasley siendo feliz? Rodeada de crios pelirrojos y pecosos? Con las conversaciones apenas más interesantes que ver defecar un caracol? No me mires así, ni pretendas reprocharme nada. Estoy siendo cien por ciento franco y objetivo!-calló abruptamente, ambos desviamos la mirada de uno al otro.

Por unos minutos, luego del arranque semi colérico de Draco, solo la melodía melancólica llenaba mis oidos. Intenté contener mis lágrimas, pero aunque él no quisiera, solo confirmaba lo que era sabido. Si tan maravillosa era, por qué se fue con ella. Que es lo que me falta!? Qué es lo que hay mal en mí?

Nos mantuvimos en silencio, allí, sin volver a mirarnos ni emitir palabra alguna. Así hasta que murió la última nota del violín. El muchacho empezaba a guardar su instrumento cuando Draco se le aproximó y le dejó una propina. Quise imitarlo, pero me dió a entender que no era necesario.

El trayecto a casa fue interminable. El café estaba frío, y lo tuve que arrojar en el primer cesto que divisé. Ni miradas, ni roces ni palabras. Formulé en mi cabeza millones de disculpas, él tenía razón, seguía en mi actitud autocompasiva.

Después de unos veinte minutos, nos encontrabamos en el hall del edificio en donde vivía. Él respiró profundamente.

-La pasé bien, más allá de lo que dije al final. Al menos me conformo con haber logrado que salieras de tu propio aislamiento, no más sea un café.

En qué minuto llegó a conocerme tan bien. Cuando se lo permití. Esas lágrimas traiconeras, luchaban por salir. Con un suave movimiento tomó mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarle.

-Si tan solo pudieras verte en la forma en que yo te veo-con su pulgar acariciaba mi mejilla logrando interceptar una lágrima impertinente que se deslizaba hacia el mentón. En un gesto protector me abrazó, permitiendome enterrar mi rostro en su pecho. Mi único refugio de mi misma. Al cabo de unos minutos nos separamos, ya era por demás tarde y en ambos se notaba los estragos del cansancio.

-No tienes idea de como me gustaría arrancar una promesa de tus labios, pero sé que no la cumplirías, y no pretendas demostrarme lo contrario- revisó nuevamente su reloj de bolsillo- espero que Scorpius siga despierto. Mañana vamos a casa de Potter, se divierte mucho allí, yo de paso veo a mi ahijado-se inclinó sobre mi frente depositando un suave beso allí-que descanses, te lo mereces pequeña. Espero a que entres.

A veces, él parecía un hermano, otras un amigo, incluso un perfecto novio. Pero la amistad, que nos une desde hace unos cinco años, vale más la pena que tirar todo por la borda ante las iluciones falsas de una niña.

Ya había ingresado al edificio cuando me vuelvo a verle partir. Sus hombos anchos y bien formados hacen que ese sobretodo se vista elegante. La seguridad en su andar jamás la perdió. Un hombre digno de su admiración, y secretamente de algo más.


	3. Chapter 3

Mi cuerpo se encontraba sentado en una cafetería, sosteniendo una taza entre mis manos. El aroma a canela y madera copaba mi olfato. El murmullo del lugar ensordecía mis sentidos. Más uno en particular, un sonido intenso, que no dejaba de taladrar mis oídos. Pero mi mente no estaba allí. La mirada perdida confirmaba ello. Una persona ocupaba mi cabeza y el sentimiento de culpa con ella.

De todo lo que me rodeaba, ese sonido empezó a sobresalir del resto. Tenía ritmo y lo sentía extrañamente cerca. Empezaba a molestar mucho y obligándome a salir del trance autoimpuesto, enfoqué la vista. Tronaban un par de dedos en frente de mis narices. Me sobresalté, no esperaba encontrarlos tan próximos a mis ojos.

Su dueña chasqueaba los mismos con suma impaciencia, como si no se hubiese percatado que ya me encontraba en un cien por ciento allí, con ella.

-Es suficiente!- espeté con voz apenas audible- ya todo el mundo nos está mirando.

-Si dejaras de flotar esto no sucedería- retrucó mi interlocutora- sin embargo, hace unos veinte minutos que intento saber de tí, y desde que te pregunté quedaste tildada. Evidentemente te afectó mucho la conversación con Malfoy.

-Creo que debería disculparme con Draco, me comporté mal-

-Draco...-ella repitió su nombre pensativa- Resulta muy curioso como son entre ustedes. Hace unos años atrás no se podía cruzarse por los mismos pasillos sin insultarse y ahora son inseparables. Realmente me alegro de como terminaron las cosas. Pero no deja de llamar la atención toda la escena, así que... que fue lo que pasó que estás tan cabizbaja?

-Veamos, salimos a pasear un rato, él y sus buenas intenciones de levantar mis ánimos y yo con mi estúpida actitud depresiva-autocompasiva. Obviamente eso lo pone de mal talante. Pero no puedo dejarme de preguntar, si él tiene razón de que soy tan buena, super mujer, por qué Ron me dejó?

\- Y tal vez por eso mismo, eres mucha mujer para Ron, y puede que se haya dado cuenta de ello. Pienso que fue lo mejor. A modo personal lo tomaría como que él me dejó la vía libre para poder encontrarme con quién realmente esté a mi altura. De lo contrario sería un obstáculo. Es mi parecer- y se encogió levemente de hombros.

La observé unos instantes, sus ojos azules brillaban con una chispa espacial, acentuado con el delineado. Su mirada perdida que la caracterizaba en su juventud, dejó paso a una más intensa, ya sea porque los años la hicieron madurar o por ayuda de la máscara de pestañas que las hacía parecer infinitas. Sin embargo su cabello rubio desaliñado y sus accesorios excéntricos la seguían acompañando.

-Que me sugieres entonces?

-Quieres hacer las paces? Aunque realmente, creo que quieres dejar tu mente tranquila y libre de culpa -resople un poco fastidiada, Luna tiene esa capacidad para dar justo en el clavo y con absoluta carencia de tacto-Podrías empezar por decirme que cosas le gustan a él...

-Veamos... ser exitoso, ganar dinero, vivir bien, seguir sus locuras, Scorp...

-Bueno, bueno, bueno...-con un ademán poco sutil de su mano, me hizo callar- reformulo la pregunta, que es lo que le gusta de tu persona?

-Como cocino, creo, pero eso es igual para todo el mundo que sabe de mi forma de agasajar a mis invitados.

-Ah! Si, recuerdo ese plato exótico que nos preparaste para uno de tus cumpleaños, y nos dejaste cortos a nosotros con tu regalo!-rompió en carcajadas- Y ya sabes por dónde empezar, invítalo a comer algo rico en casa.

-Ciertamente! No lo había pensado, y la verdad hace tiempo que quiero probar la receta de una tarta. Esta sería una hermosa oportunidad para hacerlo.

-Bien, ya tienes solucionado tu problema- hizo una leve pausa- Ahora sí! Por fin puedo hablarte de lo que me interesaba contarte...-esperé impaciente sus palabras- estoy por viajar a Francia a estudiar las gárgolas, pues están en vías de extinción y...-bla bla bla...

Luna Lovegood barajó en menos de cuarenta minutos todos sus planes de investigación, rescate y re inserción de esas criaturas que hasta hace un tiempo, eran solo creaciones en piedra. En igual medida, la iba a extrañar.

-/\\-

Entre harina, huevos, un dulce de frutos rojos que acababa de preparar, esperaba con ansias la llegada de una lechuza en particular. Sin embargo no me podía desconcentrar demasiado. Ya tenía el horno preparado y la masa se estaba compactando espléndidamente. Faltaba enmantecar el molde y podría sentirme satisfecha del resultado luego de unos minutos de cocción. Mientras colocaba la masa cuidadosamente en la tartera pude sentir el repiquetear en la ventana. Por fin mi lechuza

El emplumado mensajero traía en el pico un sobre negro en el pico, típico. Retiré el sobre del pico del animal, para darle uno bocaditos que tanto le gustaban. Mientras acariciaba el plumaje de mi pequeño amigo, abrí el sobre para poder sustraer el pergamino prolijamente doblado en él.

"Mi estimada H. Granger:

Agradezco tu invitación a "tomar el té", pero debo rechazar tus amables intenciones. Por un lado, tengo una reunión de suma importancia, de la que te comentaré luego. Por otro, no soy tu amigo gay, y son cosas de chicas. La próxima me invitaras a que nos pongamos los ruleros? Así que, espérame esta noche, estaré en tu casa a las 20hs. Ponte algo sexy y cocina algo refinado, como para un hombre de gustos sofisticados como los de quien suscribe.

Saludos.-

D. Malfoy"

Leer su nota me producía dos reacciones totalmente diferentes. En primer lugar, el fastidio de percibir en sus palabras su petulancia y altivez de crio mimado; que sin mediar consultas decide cómo y cuándo se hacen las cosas. Me enfurecía de suma manera. Pero en segundo lugar, no dejaba de admirar su bella caligrafía, impecable. La de Harry no era la mejor aunque al menos era legible, no se podía decir lo mismo de la letra de Ron, que a veces ni él entendía lo que había escrito minutos atrás.

Ni modo, habría que esperar la hora que se me había impuesto de forma arbitraria y desconsiderada. Pero, si bien no soy conformista, no podía dejar de lado que es el _modus operandi_ de Malfoy, siempre fue así y no iba a cambiar ahora, por más atento que pueda llegar a ser, considerado o preocupado.

Releí un par de veces la nota antes de dejarla puesta en la heladera sostenida por un pequeño imán que me trajera justo el remitente de la nota desde La Rochelle. Por otro lado no podía quejarme, me otorgaba un mayor margen de tiempo para poder preparar todo y alistarme. Habría que cambiar algunos detalles, pero todo sería absolutamente solucionable. El tema radicaba en qué me pondría para esta noche. Puesto que lo que Draco entiende por "sexy" dista mucho de los atuendos que tengo en mi ropero, ni mis vestidos, que en mi opinión son atrevidos, entrarían en la categoría "sexy". Son muy recatados para él. De todas formas, es Malfoy, por Merlín! Desde cuando soy sexy para ese hombre!

Intento despejar m mente unos minutos del tema y empiezo a buscar alguna receta para el plato principal de esta noche.

-/\\-

Él no es de llegar tarde, y mi reloj señalan las 20:02, lo cual lleva mi impaciencia a niveles extraordinarios. Más un ruido en la cocina llamó mi atención. Estaba sola en casa y Crockshanks estaba en lo de mis padres. Empuñé mi varita en alto, el sonido provenía de la cocina. Por un momento pensé que podría ser algún animalito que pudo entrar en un descuido, lo que sería muy improbable, y estuviera merodeando en busca de alimento. Sin embargo, mi cerebro se empeñó en pensar lo peor, alguien irrumpió en mi casa y podría ser altamente peligroso. Me aproximé con sigilo y cuando ya estuve cerca…

-Petríficus Totalus!

-Expelliarmus!

Mi hechizo rebotó contra la isla de la cocina y el de mi oponente chocó contra un jarrón y este explotó. Sinceramente no lamento la destrucción del mismo, era un regalo de Ron, pero de esos bien feos que terminas aceptando para no herir a tu, entonces, novio. Todavía mirando los trozos esparcidos de aquél adorno, pude ver la mano pálida cerca de mi rostro, como ofreciéndome ayuda para incorporarme.

-Lo siento, me precipité un poco, pero no me agrada la idea de caer como tabla en el piso de tu cocina-Draco estaba allí en frente mío ofreciéndome su ayuda-

-Como hiciste para entrar?-se encogió de hombros-

-La red flu de tu chimenea estaba abierta-respondió con aire resuelto, como si eso fuese lo más normal- y ya estamos listos para cenar?

-Dame unos minutos, esperaba que te anunciaras primero- ya parada intentaba alisar las arrugas de mi vestido, producto de la caída-si quieres puedes ponerte cómodo en la sala, creo que hay algún licor de tu agrado en la barra, sírvete tranquilo-

-Por supuesto, como en casa-se dirigió lentamente a mi pequeña barra- que deseas que te prepare, yo tomaré un whisky, tienes del bueno aquí, un Chivas Regal Royal Salut 50 años, no sabía de tus gustos Granger- lo escuchaba hablar desde la cocina mientras sacaba del horno un cordero con verduras hervidas y salsa con champiñones. El exquisito aroma hacía agua la boca, lo que fue confirmado al cortar la carne, la que cedía ante la leve presión del cuchillo.

-Por el momento nada, cuando quieras puedes venir a la mesa-

-Aún no Hermione, puedes venir un segundo?- su tono había cambiado, por lo que recurrí a su encuentro.

El vaso de whisky estaba apoyado sobre una de las estanterías de la biblioteca de la sala. Draco sostenía un libro con encuadernación de cuero rojo y detalles en dorado, más en el lomo no tenía título alguno que lo identificara.

-Lo encuadernaste…-por fin me miró mientras blandía el libro en su mano- por qué?

-Fue un interesante trabajo, no te parece?

-Y todos tus trabajos los encuadernas y ubicas en tu biblioteca para que los puedas lucir?

-Estas molesto por eso?

-Para nada, sorprendido tal vez. De todos tus proyectos este es el último que habría pensado que formaría parte de tu colección.

-Trabajamos juntos en ese- pretendía sonar lo más elocuente posible, como si bastase eso para justificar mi accionar-

-Justamente, nuestro primer y último trabajo- Hizo una pausa mientras examinaba su contenido- Te hice la existencia imposible.

-Al principio, después cambió, trabajamos en equipo.

-Supongo que si –lo colocó nuevamente en el estante- lo que me llama la atención es que es el único proyecto que tienes aquí, y de eso han transcurrido cinco años? Más? Los otros dónde están?

-Entonces sí te molesta-

-Ya te dije que no-

-No te estarás enamorando de mi Granger, o si? –por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volvió a utilizar ese tono amenazante y seductor- Esta cena no es solo para disculparte conmigo, de hecho ese argumento barato es solo una excusa, cierto?- para cuando dijo eso, ya estaba atrapada entre él y la pared, para un costado tenía un lado de la biblioteca y para el otro un brazo suyo que me cortaba la huida. No quería mirarlo, así que como último recurso cerré mis ojos fuertemente, esperando lo peor…que nunca vino-

-Es evidente, no he perdido mi toque, cierto Hermione?

Enrojecí hasta las raíces del cabello, agarré lo primero que tuve a mano para lanzárselo, pero siempre sus malditos reflejos de buscador de quidditch impedían que le asestara un lanzamiento perfecto.

-Hey! Pero que te hizo el Chivas! No puedes desperdiciar así un excelente y selecto whisky! – con un hechizo Reparo reconstruyó el vaso de cristal, mientras miraba la mancha dejada por el whisky arrojado con suma tristeza- quieres que haga lo mismo con el jarrón?

-Déjalo, ya ni me gustaba- pasé a su lado enfurecida- deja de jugar y ven a sentarte a cenar, se enfría la comida.

-Ya deberías saber cómo soy! Por Merlín Hermione!- pude oírlo murmurar algo como "encanta" y "enojas", pero tal vez…

-Dijiste algo?

-Para nada, no quiero elevar tus niveles de ira contra mí, era solo una broma…

-De mal gusto.

-Para ti, yo me divertí y bastante. Cuando me vuelves a invitar a cenar o salen ruleros?

-Ya! Cállate! –Su risa despejaba todo enojo, vino por detrás de mí solo para alborotar mi cabello que con tanto cuidado me tomó domar y se sentó con una sonrisa como cuando un niño espera la torta más grande y rica para su cumpleaños. Empezaba a dudar si había hecho bien en invitarle y tratar de disculparme así. Ya ni recordaba respecto a que me quería disculpar.


	4. Chapter 4

Y nada fue como esperaba. Luego de la cena vino el postre, todo acompañado de un buen vino francés que traje de mi último viaje a las tierras galas. En la sala de estar, con los tacones tirados por ahí, mi cuerpo recostado en el sofá largo con mi cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de Malfoy, miraba el cielo raso del departamento. El choque de hielos en el vaso de whiskey resonaba en la habitación. El rubio tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con la mirada perdida mientras sacudía su bebida.

-Creo que estoy muy ebrio Granger- terminó su trago y dejó el vaso en la mesita auxiliar contigua al sillón- En esta ratonera tendrás un cuarto para visitas, cierto?

Sacudí mi cabeza, y el movimiento en su pierna lo hizo bajar su mirada hacia mi. Ambos estábamos un poco ebrios, tal vez más que un poco. Echó nuevamente la cabeza hacia atrás llevando su mano al puente de su nariz, masajeando, para relajar el ceño.

-Dormiré en el sofá entonces- la decisión estaba tomada. Hoy dormiría en mi casa. No molestaba para nada la idea, al contrario. Tener alguien en casa par variar un poco con la soledad resultaba algo interesante. La última vez que alguien quedó a dormir allí fue hace varios meses. Pero hoy era distinto, nueva compañía. Resultaba excitante la idea, pero todo tenía sus límites. Me incorporó lentamente, liberando de la presión a la pierna de mi acompañante. En promedio, la cabeza de una persona pesa cerca de ocho kilos. Buscó los tacones para dirigirse hacia el dormitorio. Al llegar al marco del pasillo que conectaba el area pública con la zona privada miré al joven que seguía en el sofá.

-El baño se encuentra al final del pasillo por si necesitas algo de allí.- Él tan solo levantó un pulgar en señal de que comprendió el mensaje. Le devolví una sonrisa antes de desaparecer rumbo a mi dormitorio. ya casi vestida en mi ropa de noche, pude escuchar sus pasos en dirección al baño. El agua del grifo salir, la puerta del baño abrir y cerrarse. Lo que no predije fue el hecho de que la puerta de mi dormitorio fuera abierta.

Draco estaba parado en el marco. La camisa, una vez pulcra, ahora estaba arrugada y por fuera del pantalón. El cinto flojo, las mangas arremangadas, el cabello humedecido y de la punta de la nariz una gatita de agua a punto de caer. Con movimiento felinos se acercó a mi cama donde se dejó caer.

-Tu cama es grande- recalcando lo evidente. Mi cama es doble, pueden dormir dos personas cómodamente, pero…- No tengo que ponerme para dormir. Tienes algo por ahí?- Solté un suspiro. Es realmente exasperante. No sólo decidió autoinvitarse a dormir en mi hogar, ahora pretendía dormir en mi cama. Lo noté más cansado de lo habitual. Revisé las gavetas del armario, justo encontré lo que buscaba. Él podía quedarse con mi cuarto, yo dormiría en el sofá. Tomé la frazada de la gaveta y me dirigía la sala de estar. Realmente fue un intento de llegar allí, pues un brazo se hizo de mi cintura.

\- A donde vas?- Me quitó la frazada de las manos y me arrastró de nuevo a mi cuarto- tu cama es grande- Pretendía que durmiéramos juntos, o eso parecía.- Parece que no tienes nada para que pueda usar, así que espero que no te moleste mi falta de ropa- Y con eso, se empezó a desvestir. En mi mente bullían mil cosas. La falta de timidez de su parte podía ser a raíz del hecho que estaba semi ebrio. Muy probablemente mañana se arrepentiría de las elecciones de esta noche. La camisa y el pantalón fueron a parar a la silla del pequeño escritorio, perfectamente colgados. Sus medias debidamente colocadas en sus zapatos. Su saco quedó en el comedor, en algún lado. Solo su ropa interior quedó sin remover. Se dio vuelta para verme. Había recuperado mi frazada y disponía regresarla a su lugar. Me profirió una mirada intensa acompañado de una sonrisa socarrona. Detesto que me desafíe, pero ese era su juego. Ver hasta donde podía tirar de la cuerda para luego soltarla.

\- Espero no decepcionarte Granger, pero normalmente duermo desnudo- enarque una ceja. Eso era una provocación a caso? Por más endemoniadamente sexy que fuera o se creyera, no es el primer y espero que no el último hombre que veo en esas condiciones, o con menos ropa.

-Así que "endemoniadamente sexy"?- Mi mano viajó directo a mi boca. No recordaba haber verbalizado mis pensamientos. Lo habría murmurado? Leyó mi mente? Oclumancia, debía haber practicado más cuando Harry se ofreció a enseñarme. Rayos!

\- Lo siento, no soy de curiosear en la mente de otros pero… no me sacaste los ojos de encima- carraspee con fastidio antes de meterme en la cama. Trate de acomodarme lo mejor posible evitando cualquier contacto o roce con él. Estaba molesta, con él, conmigo, con el mundo. Me giré para poder dormir de lado y darle la espalda. Lo que no contaba era que él iba a jugar con mi cabello, para después apartarlo y poder abrazarme.

-No te enojes- su aliento chocó contra mi oído provocándome escalofríos que recorrieron toda mi columna. Una sensación electrificante. inhaló profundamente y se acomodó mejor, buscando un completo contando entre mi espalda y su pecho. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, lo mejor que podría hacer es quedar dormida inmediatamente.

-En que piensas?- otro escalofrío.

-En nada…-

-Mientes muy mal, Hermione- y sentí sus labios en mi hombro.

Había una línea que los amigos no cruzaban. Pero Draco parecía querer ir más allá de los límites de una amistad. Sin más me di vuelta para enfrentarlo.

-Qué haces?- No estoy muy segura que pudo observar en mi mirada. Solo se volvió para apagar las luces del velador y enfrentarme en la oscuridad.

-Nada, no hago nada- sin más pasó su brazo por debajo de mi cuello, me atrajo hacia él para depositar un beso en mi frente.

Me permití relajarme un poco. Apoyé mi mano sobre su abdomen y mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Dormiríamos semi abrazados. Por alguna razón, estar así con él me hacía tener sentimiento encontrados. Me sentía protegida y cuidada estando sumergida en ese cálido abrazo. Pero por otro lado, no podía soslayar que esto me llevaba al borde de cruzar cualquier límite de una amistad. Hasta cierto punto, a él no parecía importarle. Como si fuera de lo más casual estar así. Para mí, esto podía dar vuelco a mi mundo. También era consiente que Draco ya se había dormido. Su pecho subía y bajaba lenta y rítmicamente. Mi cabeza no dejada de procesar todo lo que estaba aconteciendo y lo que ya aconteció. Quería dejar de pensar y poder hacer lo mismo que él, simplemente disfrutar del momento, relajarme y dormir. Me encomendé a ello. Cerré mis ojos intentado conciliar el sueño. El calor se su cuerpo iban relajando lentamente mi cuerpo y mente. En algún momento de mis cavilaciones quedé dormida. Ya mañana sería otro día.


	5. Chapter 5

Para ser un sábado a la mañana, el departamento estaba muy silencioso. Recordé que Crookshank estaba en lo de mis padres. Rodé hacia el centro de la cama, sentí ese lado tibio, como si alguien hubiera estado allí. Pero quién? Abrí los ojos, mirando hacia el techo. Luego mi mirada viajó por toda la habitación y pude notar algo negro bien doblado sobre la silla del escritorio. Me incorporé lentamente, pues un dolor de cabeza me estaba taladrando el cerebro. Levanté y examiné la prenda. Unos pantalones de vestir, de hombre. Si, definitivamente no eran de Ron, tampoco los había lavado como para dejarlos ahí. Aún tenían el cinto puesto. Estaba a punto de acercar mi cara para olerlos cuando un pensamiento me golpeó fuertemente. Uno, si los llegaba a oler se vería muy raro, plus qué rayos buscaba con hacer eso? Dos, de quién eran? Definitivamente no de Ron. Me aseguré de no quedarme con ninguna prende de él. Harry? Jamás quedó en casa y menos aún lave su ropa. No, definitivamente estos pantalones fueron usados recientemente, pues si bien estaban pulcramente doblados, había una que otra arruguita que indicaban su reciente uso. Tres, que hice anoche?

Unos ruidos en la cocina llamó mi atención. Pantalón bien doblado, zapatos de vestir prolijamente ubicados -que recién descubro al bajar la vista al otro lado de la cama-, ruidos en la cocina, la cama tibia en el lado donde no dormí… Uno más uno… Draco Malfoy! La cena, el whisky, el sofá…el beso en el hombro. Lo bueno de todo esto es que solo tenía a un ex mortifago en la cocina y no un acosador, o peor, un ladrón que quiera robar mis libros!

En el cuarto de baño vi mi reflejo en el espejo. La chica de enfrente me devolvía una mirada cansada, con su pelo enmarañado, mejillas algo sonrojadas y tez pálida como si estuviera muerta. Luego de refrescar mi cara e higienizar mi boca, tomo el quinto cepillo que voy comprando en lo que va del mes para, infructuosamente, domar el lío de mi cabeza. Mi cabello en realidad, en mi cabeza el lío era indomable. Lentamente me dirigí hacia la cocina. El muchacho rubio vestía solo su camisa y sus medias mientras preparaba, lo que parecían huevos fritos. Por Merlín…fritos. Hoy será el sepelio de mi hí volteó a verme me regaló una amplia sonrisa. Estaba muy animado. Apagaba la hornalla donde había colocado la pava para hervir agua.

-Y Granger? Emocionada por que un "endiabladamente sexy" hombre te prepara el desayuno?- enarque una ceja. Realmente debía empezar así mi mañana del Sábado?

Endemoniadamente…- me miró con un interrogante dibujado en su cara- es "endemoniadamente" no "endiabladamente".

Terminó de servir los huevos, que en realidad no fueron fritos para mi alivio, sino al agua. Levantó la mirada mientras con la espátula que sostenía en su mano me apuntaba acusadoramente.

-Que es más importante? "Endiablada" o "Endemoniado"?

-Que?- era la pregunta más absurda que había escuchado.- Es lo mismo, creo.

No, no puede ser. Uno debe ser más importante que el otro…

Quedó pensativo unos momentos. Supongo que en su cabeza sería debatiendo a cual de las dos palabras le daría mayor valor para ensalzar el hecho de ser "sexy". Mientras él estaba divagando en sus pensamientos, me dirijo hacia el refrigerador. Tenía una diversa variedad de bebidas para acompañar el desayuno; desde jugo de frutas, té frío e incluso agua mineralizada.

-Que prefieres? Jugo de frutas, té frío o agua?- preguntándole mientras me giraba a verle.

-Té frío? Pero quién rayos toma té frío?- su mueca de desagrado y como si hubiera proferido una blasfemia contra el té- Jugo de frutas estará bien. Prefieres café o té _caliente_?- haciendo énfasis en la palabra "caliente".

-Café para mí está bien.- Respondió a mi petición con un "correcto":

Desayunamos sentados al rededor de la isla de la cocina. Las banquetas altas hacían que mis piernas quedaran semi colgadas. Draco seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. No había proferido palabra alguna. Cuando terminó su café dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Lo miré con intriga. Sea lo que fuere que lo mantiene tan pensativo le causaba algún tipo de frustración.

-Hermione, si tuvieras que investigar algo que es difícil de encontrar, a donde o a quién recurrirías?

-Iría a la biblioteca sin lugar a dudas.

-Por supuesto, ja! A qué otro lugar si no.- Parecía decepcionado con mi respuesta.-Y si hubieras ya recurrido allí y no haber encontrado respuesta ni una pista, a donde irías?

-Y consultaría con alguien o que sepa del tema que investigo o que haya leído mucho o sepa mucho.

\- Comprendo.- hizo una pausa antes de saber l último trago de su jugo.- Estoy estancado con mi investigación. Recurrí a la biblioteca del Ministerio, incluso la de Hogwarts, pero no encuentro lo que busco. Necesito esa conexión, ese nexo que vincule mi teoría.- Dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos, era evidente que la frustración lo estaba acosando.

\- Si me explicas en que punto quedaste estancado, tal vez pueda aconsejarte.- él levantó la mirada regalándome una sonrisa melancólica.

\- Hay un punto de la historia de las primeras familias mágicas que se pierden en el tiempo. Me falta la conexión entre ellos y los muggles. Quienes fueron los primeros muggles que nacieron con magia y de donde provino esa magia.

Me quedé meditando su problema. No era algo sencillo. Pero después de un tiempo de meditarlo, creí haber encontrado una posible respuesta.

-Definitivamente iría a una biblioteca.- Draco me miró como si estuviera haciendo una broma pesada- Si, a una biblioteca. Pero no cualquier biblioteca… Si no a la mas grade de todas!

-Granger, no existe una biblioteca más grande que la del Ministerio de Magia y la revisé entera!- Estaba un poco exasperado.

-Quién dijo que la biblioteca más grande le pertenece al mundo mágico? Estoy hablando de la Biblioteca Británica! No hay hechizos, ni conjuros ni posiciones, pero hay muchos manuscritos antiguos y libros que se remontan muy lejos en el tiempo. Si tu teoría es correcta, los primeros magos fueron hijos de muggles, y que mejor que una biblioteca muggle para empezar?

Una chispa se encendió en los ojos del rubio. La idea le era apetecible. En lo personal, me atraía mucho la idea de visitar ese lugar. llevaba años sin poner un pie allí. Estaba segura que Malfoy quedaría fascinado cuando vea lo inmenso del recinto. Cabía la posibilidad que hubiera alguna exhibición a la que pudiéramos asistir. De todas formas, los días Sábados estaba abierto hasta las cinco de la tarde, por lo que deberíamos apurarnos si queríamos aprovechar en algo la visita.


End file.
